His Hermione
by ladyfernandamalfoy
Summary: This is just a bittersweet short scene of Hermione's wedding if Romione stood as canon but Harry indeed loved her as more than a sister. Harry POV.


Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my ideas. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The song, or at least this version, belongs to Callum Scott.

His Hermione

As expected, Harry stood up there, in the altar. No, he wasn't the groom… that would be Ron. He fidgeted nervously adjusting the flower on his tux and looked around. The whole Weasley family was there, sitting in the front benches, well, apart from Ginny, who was walking in as one of the bridesmaids. He barely had time to notice all the adornments inside the church: the flowers _she_ chose, the candlelit chapel… that was all lost inside his mind when he saw Ron compose himself and the wedding band start to play the bride's song.

As in Fleur's and Bill's wedding, the reception was in a garden, but instead of the Burrow's, the Grangers insisted on having the whole affair in a venue on the countryside for they knew it was their _daughter's_ dream.

The tent was pure white, glowing as it reflected the moonlight, and appeared to float with the soft wind. Following the path to go inside it, you would get mesmerized by the difference of the dark starry night and the cosy, and yet fancy, interior. He could resume it all as perfect. No other world would describe any of the things _she_ set her mind to. _She_ liked to think of the smallest details, like the hem of the table cloths to the design of the tent's ceiling.

_I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her_

_And I'm right over here, why can't you see me_

_And I'm givin' it my all_

_But I'm not the guy you're takin' home_

_And I keep dancin' on my own_

Before he could search for a place where he could make himself scarce if needed, Ginny came to his side and took his hand inside hers. She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back, but unfortunately it was not because of the same reason. You see, she was delighted to have a new sister, specially after developing their friendship post war, while Harry was merely reflecting_her_happiness, because that was all he really wanted for _her_. Even if it might not be with him.

Suddenly, everybody started cheering and applauding and he spotted the new couple entering, both sporting huge smiles on their faces. While Ron kept his head high, delighted to have all the attention on them, the _bride_ kept glancing around and then looking down. He could swear _she_ was blushing furiously, but anyone could recognize that there was nothing else than pure happiness inside _her_.

Arthur cleared his throat and the guests quieted down. He casted a _sonorus _and thanked everybody for coming. He raised his glass in honor of the just-married couple and invited them to grace the guests with their first dance as husband and wife. Ron made a show of bowing and his _wife_ giggled as she took his hand, allowing him to lead _her_ to the center of the room.

The red-headed boy - Harry kept forgetting they were all grown up now - took his _witch's_ hand in his and placed the other one around _her_ waist. _She_ looked up at him, with those melted chocolate eyes, and you could swear there were hearts floating all around them. Even if he felt a little jealous it was not him, it was refreshing seeing so much love after so much destruction. Then he noticed George lifting Ron's old _Deluminator_ and everything went dark. A second lated a bluish light that resembled the one made by the Patronus Charm encircled them and focused on the couple. The music started to play and the air was filled with heavy emotion.

Harry could not tear his eyes away from his best friends. He could not tear his eyes away from _her_. _Her_ glow. _Her_ soft-brown wild hair… and when _she_ closed _her_ eyes and leaned into her new husband, he could see that _she_ was allowing the emotions to come and she dropped a few happy tears as _she_ sang quietly to the lyrics of the music. That was so like _her_. That would be how he would remember _her_. And walking towards the back of the tent, where the door was, he looked back one more time and glanced at _his_ Hermione.

_So far away, but still so near_

_The lights go on, the music dies_

_But you don't see me, standing here_

_I just came to say goodbye_

_I'm in the corner watching you kiss her_

_And I'm givin' it my all_

_But I'm not the guy you're takin' home_

_And I keep dancin' on my own_


End file.
